Template talk:Featured Stories
Things to provide for your story to get featured: * a link to the story * a link to the page here on the wiki * a short summary of you think this should be added, and * an artwork we can use as a preview for the story, one without the title as we will add the story name and author in our own style. The story should have: * at least 25k words * an update in the month before it gets featured What will not get featured: * other Fallout crossovers, not in the Fallout: Equestria-universe, for example: stories of the Mojave Express * One-Shots (should be obvious for the 25k words limit) Suggestions - New Roam : A long story set in the ancient ruins of the zebra capital, Roam. Different setting, a nice load of material, and many characters. Story follows the adventures of Goldwreath, self-proclaimed Praetorian of Roam, as he combs through the ruins of the post-apocalytic zebra captial in search of answers, adventure, and something to quench the burning fire of ambition burning within him. Along the way he meets characters all across the spectrum of morality who either help or hinder his way. - SAT : What happens if you mix a half-cyborg pony and an AI? - Viva Las Pegasus : A rise and fall story in the city of the mobs. Jonuracel (talk) 09:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I would say that Fallout Equestria - All That Remains should get a feature. It is one of maybe the most promising zebra stories out there, right beside New Roam in the way that the zebras is described. It have a heavy focus on zebra magic, or are at least beginning to find it, and is one of the few stories that I know of that goes in depth with it. Beside that does it have some different ways to tell the story than other. Instead of just having one main character is there two, and we get to see the world in two different ways, even get things described so there is no doubt between the two characters. Related art are here here, here and here (Doomande (talk) 21:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) I would like to suggest Fall of Hope for the Featured Stories list. Here is the wikia's page. It's a story that uses elements, but didn't lift wholeslae, from New Vegas. It's updated of the 27th of Oct, so it is eligible at the moment. Pics are here and here --Veradon Chimera (talk) 13:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, it ended up in the Featured list already (I'm not complaining) but I thought I should do it the right way, with a picture sans title as per the rules, so here I go: I would like to (re-)nominate Fallout Equestria: Old Souls for the Featured Story list. Here is the Old Souls wiki page. Old Souls was purposefully written with a character who struggles through everything, and doesn't become an instant badass (except maybe in reputation) after leaving the Stable. Snowflake is weak, has no telekinesis, and will always be outclassed by those around her, even as she finds the motivation to get stronger. She also isn't in the Wasteland on any grand quest at first, or even voluntarily. She was thrown out of her Stable. Here is the current image, which is not allowed as it has title text, and here is the image I would like to submit for this Featured Story nomination. Old Souls has been updated this month, so it's within the time limit. Enjoy. Hello, I wasn't informed that my sidefic was going to be featured! It just happened :O I saw that FO:E Rising Dawn is being displayed in the featured slideshow box thingy, and was curiously surprised. I also saw, after reading the guidelines, that you guys would prefer cover art that doesn't have a title in it. I made a version of Rising Dawn's cover art which omits the title. This cropped version of it should fit the slideshow box's dimensions; you can find it here. If it doesn't, well, there's the uncropped coverart without the title on Deviantart, which you can find here. Hopefully that should suffice. Thanks! InterloperS29 (talk) 06:30, August 5, 2014 (UTC)